1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction machinery and, more particularly, to self-propelled tractor vehicles, such as plows used to bury tubing, for example irrigation tubing, which are equipped with a U-shaped bracket to facilitate turns during operation of the vehicle.
2. The Prior Art
At the present time there are a number of commercially available machines that have fixed axles, for example lawn mowers and vibratory plows which may be used for burying tubing, such as cable and flexible pipe. For example, one type of self-propelled, walk-along underground construction machine is the Ditch Witch.RTM. Model SX Plow available from the Charles Machine Works, Inc., Perry, Okla. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,475,604 and 5,039,252. These machines are generally difficult or impossible to turn because the drive wheels are mounted on a fixed axle.